With the improvement of people's living standard, high-grade refrigerators are more and more popular with consumers. Automatic ice-making machines are one of important symbols of high-grade refrigerators. Generally, all high-grade refrigerators of famous brands in China and abroad have automatic ice-making machines.
Referring to FIG. 1, taking a French refrigerator as example, an automatic ice-making machine includes an ice-making chamber 01, an ice-making chamber door 02 and a distributor (not shown), as well as an ice-making machine 03 and an ice storage box 04 both disposed on an inner wall of the ice-making chamber 01. Ice cubes made by the ice-making machine 03 enter the ice storage box 04 through an ice discharge channel, and the ice cubes in the ice storage box 04 are discharged outside the refrigerator through the distributor for use.
As the ice-making machine 03 and the ice storage box 04 are mounted up-down on the inner wall of the ice-making chamber 01, a space surrounding the ice-making machine 03 is limited, which causes the inconvenience of cleaning and maintenance.